Paparazzi
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: With her new celebrity status after the war, Hermione finds it difficult to maintain romantic relationships. But what if she is thrown into one inadvertently? With Charlie Weasley? A birthday gift for Clover Bay
1. Chapter 1

_Paparazzi by WeasleyForMe_

_This is a (belated) birthday story for Clover Bay! Thanks for your patience! And thanks to Prince Charming for beta reading!  
_

_With her new celebrity status after the war, Hermione finds it difficult to maintain romantic relationships. But what if she is thrown into one inadvertently? With Charlie Weasley? A birthday gift for Clover Bay :)_

_

* * *

_

Hermione never dreamed how different her life would become once the war against Lord Voldemort had ended. The only focus had been ending the war as quickly as possible, a task on which Hermione had focused all of her energy as a member of The Golden Trio. But as it turned out, even if she had known how things would turn out, there was no way she could have prepared for it in advance.

After the initial shock, things started to become a little strange. Along with mourning for those lost during the war and enjoying new freedoms, Hermione had become something of a celebrity, much to her own astonishment.

"Why would anyone want to know which brand of clothing I wear?!" she had asked Ginny after having seen an article and set of photographs of herself in _The Daily Prophet_.

It only seemed to get worse from there. As much as Hermione wanted to move to Venezuela or just become a hermit, she tried to carry on with her life as normal. Unfortunately, her relationships suffered, namely those she tried to form with men.

She cringed when she thought back. She had tried dating Viktor Krum after the war, but the media buzz they attracted was unrivaled. After a very quick affair, they were finished, only to remain friends. After that, she tried to have a normal relationship with Oliver Wood, but the rumors of infidelity that were plastered all over the newspapers tore them apart.

From there, it was evident that any and all boyfriends would end up running for the hills the first time they saw themselves in the gossip column next to Rita Skeeter's article in the Sunday edition of the _Daily Prophet_.

So, twenty-one years old and completely single, Hermione stepped out of her flat just north of Diagon Alley and strode toward the shopping section of the city. As the sun beat down around her, she took her time, stopping to look at anything and everything that interested her. She needed to stop by Gringotts and cash her paycheck, and from there, the world was her oyster.

"Should I buy the new volume of _Advanced Transfigurations for Transfigural Advancement_ or look for shoes to wear to Ron's wedding first?" she thought aloud as she exited the bank. She decided to focus on the shoes first; Ron and Luna would be married in just a few weeks, and she still hadn't purchased anything to go with her floral dress.

Happily, she left the shoe store wearing brand new strappy pink heels with her jeans and t-shirt. After all, it would be wise to break them in ahead of time rather than suffer the discomfort of new shoes at the ceremony. She turned toward Flourish & Blotts to purchase her book, but her heel caught between two cobblestones, and she ended up grabbing onto a complete stranger to keep her balance.

"I'm so sorry sir!" she gasped, regaining her footing.

"It's quite alright," he replied, grasping her by the elbows to assure that she was steady.

Hermione looked up into the stranger's eyes, only to realize he wasn't a stranger at all.

"Charlie?!" she gasped.

"Hermione," he nodded with a smile. "I would have never guessed that was you in those extremely high heels. So, how are you?"

She smiled brightly up at Ron's older brother and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm doing fine," she mumbled into his muscled shoulder. She wasn't surprised to find that she could barely fit her arms around him; he had always been the strongest of the Weasley boys. And, Hermione had to admit, he was the handsomest as well.

"How've you been?" she asked, releasing him and looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Busy, but doing great," he answered as he pulled Hermione out of the way of some stray, running children. "Want to grab some coffee? You know, just to get out of the middle of the sidewalk." His smile was contagious, and his dimples were perhaps this cutest thing Hermione had seen all year.

"Mmhmm," she managed to hum in response as he took her hand and led her up a small path into a brightly coloured coffee shop. She claimed a table for them while Charlie bought two steamy mugs of coffee. Hermione had to contain a giggle as she watched the witch behind the counter practically drooling over the dreamy, ginger patron she was serving. Charlie apparently didn't notice as he grabbed the mugs and made his way to their table.

"So, what are you doing out and about in London?" he asked, stirring some sugar into his drink.

Hermione pursed her lips. "I actually happen to live in London. I believe the better question is what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Romania?"

Charlie took a sip of coffee and winked at her. "Moved back."

"You're back? Permanently?" she asked. She had to bite her lip, hoping her voice hadn't held too much excitement.

"More or less, but I'm still consulting and doing some dragon related research part time. I have barely had a moment to myself since I moved back, because I was staying at the Burrow. But, I just rented an apartment a few streets south of Diagon Alley."

Hermione absorbed his words as she watched him drink the last bit of his coffee. "That's very interesting," she murmured.

"And what have you been up to? Other than the continuous stream of articles informing me how I can dress just like Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, I haven't heard much about you two," he told her. She could tell by his tone that he was joking, but she blushed regardless.

"Well, I've been writing Transfiguration textbooks, actually, and the latest edition is available in stores today. I was going to pick up a copy and autograph it as a joke for Ron's wedding gift," she said, biting her lip and grinning as Charlie let out a booming laugh. "And… well that's about it," she finished lamely and took a long drink of her coffee.

"No social life?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "It's been… difficult, since the war that is, to make a lot of time for myself." She set down her empty mug and was once again captivated by the dimple displayed along with his half-smile.

"That's a shame," he nodded in understanding. "Well, if you're ever interested, send me an owl. I'd love to take you out sometime."

"Oh, yeah! I'd like that!" Hermione was a little excited and a little stunned. "I'll send you an owl," she promised as they stood to leave the café.

"Take care of yourself," he told her, and she smiled, pressing herself onto her toes to kiss his cheek. It was a little stubbly, and he was wearing intoxicating cologne. She let her hand rest on his chest to keep her balance in the new pink shoes as she took one more deep breath of his scent. He chuckled as she released him.

"You too, Charlie."

And they both headed in separate directions to finish their errands.

* * *

Charlie had a horrible night's sleep. He kept waking up after having dream after dream about Hermione Granger, and some of the dreams were enough to make him miserable that he was in his bed, alone, without her. She had been a sight for sore eyes. It had been a few years since he'd seen her in person, and she looked absolutely breathtaking. Which was probably why he'd had several rather hot dreams about the younger witch.

By the time the sun was rising, Charlie woke fully to find several owls perched outside his bedroom window hooting. He opened it and let them fly in.

"What the hell?" he asked as they dropped numerous letters on his bed along with the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ before all flying back out into the brisk morning air.

He opened a pink envelope from Ginny and read a note inquiring as to whether or not he was dating Hermione.

Confused, he opened a piece of parchment from Bill asking if he was really shagging Hermione.

Nothing was making sense. He dropped that note on top of the others in favor of the newspaper. But when he saw the cover story, his jaw dropped and his eyes nearly bugged out. There he was, in several photographs under the article _Granger Is At It Again! _

He quickly scanned the pictures. Images of Hermione hugging him on the sidewalk, the two of them sitting together for coffee, and their goodbye kiss on the cheek were all displayed in 4 inch by 6 inch glory for all of the wizarding world to see. And worse, there was a notation that more pictures were available on page five!

"My sweet Merlin!" Charlie exclaimed, running his hands through his messy hair. As he eyed the pile of letters from friends and family members, he heard Hermione's voice calling him through his floo connection.

"Charlie! We need to talk!"

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Please review! This story should be just a few chapters total. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Paparazzi by WeasleyForMe_

_This is a (belated) birthday story for Clover Bay! Thanks for your patience! And thanks to Prince Charming for beta reading!  
_

_With her new celebrity status after the war, Hermione finds it difficult to maintain romantic relationships. But what if she is thrown into one inadvertently? With Charlie Weasley? A birthday gift for Clover Bay :)_

_

* * *

_

Charlie noted that the hysterical tone of her voice matched the panic he was feeling. He ran halfway down the hallway toward the floo connection before realizing he wasn't wearing anything over his boxer shorts.

"Hang on a second, Hermione!" he called, turning back toward the bedroom to retrieve some plaid pyjama bottoms, and he gracefully pulled them on while bounding back into his small living room. He saw her panicked looking face in the middle of his previously unused fireplace.

She immediately started gushing as soon as she saw him appear. "Charlie! Did you see the newspaper? I'm so sorry! You have no idea how badly I feel!"

"Calm down, Hermione. Yes, I vaguely read the paper," he told her, referring to the photos he happened to glance at before she started screaming into his floo. He watched her bite her lip; she looked cute when she was frazzled.

"I can explain everything. I just didn't know this would still be such an issue," she told him with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm going to need an explanation for a few things, starting with why exactly I'm plastered all over the front page of the _Daily Prophet_, and ending with why exactly this happened as soon as I bumped into you." He tried to make light of the situation, but Hermione just groaned at him and tugged at her hair.

"Open up your floo so I can come explain it."

Charlie looked around his living room. There was a pair of dirty underwear on the arm of the couch, and several dishes had been stacked on the coffee table forming a lovely tower of old food bits. He was certain that the situation in the kitchen was much worse.

"Uh, how about you just stop over… later?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, yes of course. It's still so early, sorry," she apologized. "How about I grab some takeaway for lunch and bring it over?"

"That works for me," he told her, flashing a bright smile which she thankfully returned for the first time during their conversation. "I'm at number 7 Collins Lane. Just stop over."

With a brief nod, she closed her floo connection and Charlie set to work. He wordlessly sent the dishes to the sink where they begun to wash themselves, and then he picked up all of his stray articles of clothing.

"Bugger," he muttered when he got back to his room to find that nearly his entire wardrobe was strewn around the floor and needed to be washed.

Several loads of laundry and one shower later, Charlie was dressed and making his bed with clean sheets. He had already folded his clothes and mopped the kitchen floor; his mum would be proud.

When Hermione knocked, he was running his fingers through his hair, trying to achieve the best affect, wondering why he even cared. "Coming!" he called before grabbing his wand and heading for the front door.

And there she stood, looking impossibly cute in those same ridiculously high pink shoes, jeans and a blouse. "Hey," she said apologetically with a half smile. "I brought Chinese."

Charlie's smile inevitably appeared. "Come on in, and have a seat."

Eying his sparse furniture, Hermione took a seat on the couch and started to open the takeaway containers. Charlie grabbed plates and plopped down next to her. "So are you going to explain to me exactly why, as soon as I run into you, I'm front page news?" he asked with a wink.

Hermione blushed, both from his obvious attentions and the fact that she had always thought Charlie Weasley was font pages news. "Well you see, this has kind of been a problem for me since the end of the war." She scooped some dumplings and noodles onto her plate and started to eat.

"Go on," Charlie prodded, devouring several dumplings with his set of chopsticks.

Hermione sighed and set her food down. "Well I seemed to get caught up in the media frenzy that followed Harry after the war, and while I thought it had ended, I guess it hasn't. And I'm just really sorry that you got caught up in it as well."

"At least now I understand why I'm plastered all over the _Daily Prophet_," Charlie stated with a nod, plowing some more of their lunch into his mouth in typical Weasley fashion.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "It's not just you. This has happened before." It felt oddly satisfying to confide in Charlie. "A few times actually."

"What happened before?" he asked carefully, setting his plate down on the coffee table.

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure you're ready for this story?" After receiving a nod from Charlie, Hermione kicked off her pink shoes and curled up at the far end of the couch. He mimicked her and curled up opposite her. "Right after the war ended, Viktor Krum asked me out on a date. We barely made it through dinner and started eating dessert before some photographers showed up in the tiny restaurant and made a huge scene."

"Are you serious?" Charlie asked, surprised. "Then what happened?"

Hermione sighed. "Well it's not as if Viktor isn't already famous, so I thought that perhaps the combination of the two of us going out together was the problem. So we went on a few more dates, then resorted to spending time together at Krum Manor, then resorted to talking via owl. But the problems persisted, and he broke up with me." Charlie gave a sympathetic look, but she just smiled and shrugged.

"But I was wrong; it wasn't the combination of the two of us, because when I started dating Oliver Wood, it was just as bad," she told him.

"You and Wood?" Charlie asked, thoroughly surprised.

"Briefly. You're lucky you were in Romania and didn't see me all over the news," she whispered.

"No, actually it's a shame, because they only women they show in Romanian newspapers are large, burly wrestlers. Never anyone as sweet and lovely as yourself," he told her, causing her to laugh and blush simultaneously. "So what happened with Wood?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He believed everything he read in the gossip columns regarding Viktor and myself, which were _not_ true in the slightest. But that's ok. He was hotheaded and jealous. But things progressed in a similar fashion after that. Philip was just as bad with his temper. And although Zachary was extremely attractive, he couldn't handle the paparazzi."

"Damn, Hermione. How many boyfriends have you had?" Charlie teased.

Hermione blushed and her eyes went wide.

"I'm just joking! Just a joke!" he promised, reaching across the couch to playfully hit her leg at the same time that she reached over to smack him for being sassy. They met in the middle of the couch, noses inches apart. Charlie had to hold his breath to keep himself in line. He would give her a chance to back away if that's what she wanted.

Hermione licked her lips, but didn't move an inch. "So this is why I came, to apologize to you."

"Mmm," Charlie hummed, watching the way her tongue teased the corners of her mouth.

"I mean, you don't really deserve to be thrown into this. It's not even as if you're my boyfriend. You didn't ask for this, and now I bet everyone is going to give you a hard time, and that's just not really fair either. And-"

"Hermione, you're rambling," Charlie whispered with a lopsided grin.

"Am I?" she asked quietly, reaching out to run her hand along his arm.

"Yes."

She clearly hadn't backed away, and Charlie wanted to taste her lips. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as his lips met hers in a deep kiss, and any surprise or resolve melted away immediately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Charlie decidedly loved the way her lips tasted as she parted them, allowing his tongue to delve into her warmth. As his hands found their way to her waist, Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck, sending a delicious chill through his body.

Hermione gave in to his touch as he pulled her body closer to his. His lips were hot and smooth as silk against her own, and she didn't want it to stop.

But it had to.

Hermione broke away from his kisses, breathing heavily and immediately missing the contact. "Charlie, I don't know if this is a good idea. You're lips are fantastic, but I just don't know."

He nodded. "I can understand your hesitation," he muttered, frowning slightly and hoping he didn't scare her off.

Hermione chewed on her lip for a minute, her eyes darting between Charlie's lips and his brilliant blue eyes. She leaned in for another, brief kiss, their lips barely meeting before she was on her feet. "I'm going to get going. Clear my head," she told him.

Charlie stood and led her to his apartment door. "I'll walk you out."

He followed Hermione down the hallway to the front door of his building and pulled the door open for her. "Floo me?" he asked, and she smiled and nodded before turning to walk outside.

And there they were. Cameras started to flash, taking photograph after photograph of Hermione and Charlie standing together, looking extremely shocked. The gossip columnists had managed to find where Charlie lived, and now everything looked far more scandalous than it already did.

"Get back inside," Hermione screamed at Charlie, trying in vain to push him back through the door before he realized what was happening. "Charlie!" she shrieked, and he finally snapped back to attention. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and closed the door behind them.

Leaning on the locked door inside the hallway, they turned toward each other. "Now what?" he asked as gently as he could.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

_I really feel kind of bad for them! Maybe I will be nicer in the next chapter ;) Thanks for reading and please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Paparazzi by WeasleyForMe_

_This is a (belated) birthday story for Clover Bay! Thanks for your patience! And thanks to Prince Charming for beta reading!  
_

_With her new celebrity status after the war, Hermione finds it difficult to maintain romantic relationships. But what if she is thrown into one inadvertently? With Charlie Weasley? A birthday gift for Clover Bay :)_

_

* * *

_

When Charlie noticed that Hermione looked to be on the verge of tears, he gently wrapped her in a hug and held her while she took a few deep breaths. He tried to keep his composure as her chest and upper body pressed against him, but he couldn't help himself from running his fingers through her curls and holding her tighter.

Just as she half-smiled up at him, starting to feel better, pounding and shouting started on the other side of the door. As quickly as the smile slid from her pretty face, Charlie had his wand out, saying the incantations for advanced silencing and locking spells.

"Let's go back inside my apartment, and we'll get this all straightened out," he whispered, running a soothing hand on her back. Hermione nodded and followed him back down the hallway into his living room.

"Once again, I'm really sorry about all of this," Hermione murmured, standing awkwardly next to his couch. Just a few moments earlier they had been snogging heatedly in this precise location. For the life of her, she couldn't recall why she had put a stop to that; if she had had her wits about her, she would still be halfway on Charlie's lap, running her hands over his arms.

"Nonsense, Hermione. It's not a big deal," he assured her, jarring her from her thoughts and making her blush. "Now why don't we just open up my floo connection for you so you can get home, yeah?"

She sighed and sunk down onto his couch in defeat at his suggestion. Charlie sounded almost too upbeat. She had probably scared him away for good with the sudden publicity and impulsive snogging.

"That's a great suggestion, but it won't work. I set up a sort of muggle alarm system to make my floo shut down when hoards of photographers show up, and I'm certain they are staked out at my place as they are already here as well."

"Oh. Well, it's a really good system, but what do you want to do since you can't go home?"

Hermione watched him sink down next to her. "Would you mind if I stay here until I decide what to do?"

"Stay as long as you like," he told her.

"Thanks, Charlie." She studied his face for a moment. He seemed a little calmer now, not so focused on getting her out of his apartment.

"Actually, I did tell you yesterday that I'd love to take you out. Want to go out for dinner?" he asked casually.

"Have you gone mad, or did you simply forget that your apartment building is currently surrounded by photographers and journalists?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

Charlie chuckled. "No, I remember. But what's the worst they can do? Snap a couple pictures? Ask some questions? I'm not afraid if you aren't."

"You want to go out? For dinner?" she asked slowly. "With me? Right now?"

"Sure, why not?"

Hermione pondered for a moment. "Why is it that every guy I ever dated wouldn't face this issue, but you're willing to jump right in?" She blushed and started to stammer. "I mean, it's not that we're together like that! But, you know."

A big grin appeared on Charlie's face; he was starting to become convinced that Hermione was more interested than she seemed to allow herself to be. "It's probably because I have huge muscles with which to push everyone out of our way," he confirmed with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not going out there."

Charlie stood and walked to the kitchen. "Then I will cook dinner for you right here."

"Let me help." But before Hermione even made it into the kitchen, Charlie had shooed her back into the living room, promising to take care of everything while she relaxed.

She slipped her shoes off and started to walk around the room, examining everything on his shelves. Charlie had a collection of miniature dragons prowling around on the top of his bookcase; occasionally one of them would release a tiny poof of fire and smoke before glaring at her and continuing its stalking about.

She picked up a book titled _A Novice Guide to Dragon Identification_ and started to thumb through it. When she set the book back in its place, she noticed there was a book tucked back behind the others. Realizing she recognized the cover, the pulled it down.

"_Why would Charlie have a copy of my new Transfiguration textbook?"_ she thought, completely confused.

"Dinner is almost ready," Charlie called from the kitchen, and Hermione stashed the text where she found it.

She took a seat at his tiny table in the corner of the kitchen, and Charlie set two plates of spaghetti on the table before taking the seat across from her. Her mind was still caught on her Transfiguration text tucked away on his shelf.

"This looks great, thank you." After taking a bite she added, "Oh my goodness! This tastes like your mum made it!" She hastily inhaled two more forkfuls, savoring the taste.

"Best compliment you can give, really," Charlie laughed as he was about to take a bite. "Oh, I almost forgot." He hopped up to retrieve a bottle of wine from the counter along with two glasses.

As he set a glassful in front of her, she gave him a crooked smile. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Wine goes right to my head," she told him eyeing the glass cautiously.

Charlie laughed and took his seat once more, tasting his glass of wine. "Well we already established that you aren't going to be flooing or apparating anywhere, at least not at the moment. And if you happen to drunkenly take your shirt off and perform a giggly Shakespeare play in my living room, I promise I won't tell anyone. Although I would make sure I got an eyeful," he added with another wink.

"Charlie! Totally inappropriate!" Hermione scolded, taking a sip of wine. "But actually, after two glasses of wine, I can hardly imagine what you should expect."

Throughout the course of dinner, Charlie noticed Hermione's cheeks grow pinker, and she started to talk more freely. Her loose lips must have been a product of the alcohol, and Charlie definitely didn't mind. Until of course she bit her lip and asked him, "Why exactly is it that you have a copy of my newest Transfiguration textbook on your shelf?"

Charlie felt his heart race. He had purchased it the day before after running into her in Diagon Alley. Once she said she was writing for a living, he was curious. He was also intrigued by his baby brother's close friend, and the way she had turned into such a sexy, alluring woman.

Honesty was probably the best policy; besides, she was tipsy from the wine. "Well, I purchased it yesterday, because I was curious about your work."

"Curious? About my work?" she asked skeptically, finished her second glass of wine.

"I guess I was more curious about you in general."

She gave him a look, and he caved.

"Ok, fine. I was slightly alarmed to run into you yesterday and find that you have grown up into a, well a _very_ attractive woman, and I bought the book in the spur of the moment, because you've always been a little bit interesting to me, Hermione Granger." He managed to hold her gaze although he was exceptionally embarrassed.

"Oh," she managed, then a smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you. You've always been _very_ attractive, and I've been a little bit intrigued by you since I was a teenage girl."

Charlie laughed heartily. "I think you've had too much wine, sugar plum."

"No, I'm quite all right, I promise, _sugar plum_," she returned with a smirk as she picked up their dishes and placed them in the sink.

She led the way back into the living room and curled up in the corner of the couch. "It's chilly in here."

Charlie magically lit the fireplace and sat on the far couch cushion. To his surprise, a moment later Hermione was curled up next to him. He chuckled as she tucked herself under his arm and rested her head on his chest.

"Charlie?"

"Hmm." He was watching the way the firelight turned her hair red and auburn as it played around the dim room.

"Want me to autograph your book?" she asked sweetly, turning slightly to face him as she looked up into his deep blue eyes. She could barely conceal her grin as he slowly shook his head.

"Smartass," he whispered and she started to giggle. "I don't even know how it's possible, but you look even more adorable when you've been drinking."

Hermione smiled brightly. "I don't think you'd have ever said that if you hadn't been drinking as well!"

"No, probably not," he confirmed, the tips of his ears turning Weasley-red.

Hermione straightened up next to him and gently kissed his lips. "Thank you."

* * *

_Sorry for stopping the chapter at this spot, but I didn't want to get them ahead of themselves! Please review, and more is on the way!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Paparazzi by WeasleyForMe_

_This is a (belated) birthday story for Clover Bay! Thanks for your patience! And thanks to Prince Charming for beta reading!  
_

_With her new celebrity status after the war, Hermione finds it difficult to maintain romantic relationships. But what if she is thrown into one inadvertently? With Charlie Weasley? A birthday gift for Clover Bay :)_

* * *

Hermione straightened up next to him and gently kissed his lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" he whispered, wondering what had brought this on.

"For making dinner, and being sweet, and buying my book." Just as he was about to make another embarrassed retort, Hermione leaned toward him once more. Her lips met his in a tender kiss, and Charlie allowed her to take full control, not wanting her to stop this time.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, placing kiss after gentle kiss on his lips. She traced a path across his cheek and down his neck with her fingertips, causing him to shiver at her touch. Her hand found its way down the firm planes of his chest and abdomen, and she deepened the kisses.

Charlie sucked in a deep breath when her lips left his to nip their way along the side of his neck. "Hermione," he moaned, and her lips immediately returned to his. She pulled herself fully onto his lap, and delved into his hot mouth with her tongue until she felt his hands sliding down her back and under her blouse.

His hands froze. "Wait, I thought you said you didn't know if this was a good idea!" Charlie exclaimed as he suddenly tried to put distance between himself and the witch in his lap.

Hermione pulled back and had the decency to blush. "If I had had my proper wits about me earlier, I would not have stopped kissing you. I would still be kissing you, Charlie."

"But, Hermione, I think you're a little tipsy, and I think I need a cold shower."

She pouted at him, refusing to remove herself from his lap completely. "I'm far from drunk, Charlie. And furthermore, I know what I want."

Charlie pushed her off of him as gently as he could. "But earlier you didn't know, and I think you need to make a decision when we haven't been drinking wine. Now, it's getting really late, so why don't you stay here tonight. I'll sleep out here on the couch."

Slightly embarrassed by her actions, Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie stood gingerly. He hadn't been lying about needing a cold shower; Hermione had definitely started to affect him. He cleared his throat and led the way down the hallway to his room. "You can use these as pyjamas," he told her, pulling clean boxer shorts and a t-shirt out of his dresser.

As he handed them to her, he felt his breath catch when they made eye contact. She had become far more beautiful than he ever imagined Ron's little friend could be, and she was in his bedroom. Charlie was quite convinced that there was something horribly wrong with him. Why had he told her no?

"You're sweet, Charlie," Hermione whispered, taking his clothes and kissing his cheek before dashing into the bathroom to change and wash up.

That's why he had told her no- because he was sweet. "I wish I were rotten and awful so I could have her," he muttered, pulling out a pair of pyjamas for himself and slamming his drawer closed.

Once Hermione had exited the bathroom, he turned on his shower and jumped into the stream of cold water. He took a deep, grateful breath as his tingling skin cooled and his erection finally abated. Once he was satisfied that he would be able to sleep without incident, he turned off the water and toweled off, cold water droplets flinging from his hair as he shook his head.

Charlie pulled his boxer shorts on and started to pad down the hallway toward the living room, yanking his shirt over his muscular form as he went. As he settled down in the darkened room, he tried so hard to keep his thoughts away from the curly haired beauty in his bed. But he simply couldn't.

"You're only torturing yourself here, Charlie," he snarled as he thought about his underwear currently wrapped around her hips and the way his Chudley Cannons t-shirt was most likely hugging her breasts. He sighed, the return of his erection forcing him to roll onto his back.

It wasn't even the newspaper photos and the paparazzi that were getting to him. It was Hermione herself. After spending just one day with her, he was all shaken up. At this point, he'd take the paparazzi… at least they made sense to him.

As Hermione tossed and turned in Charlie's bed, she realized what was missing. Charlie.

"Why did you have to be so ridiculous?" she asked aloud, chastising herself. Charlie had been nothing but sweet and understanding, and she had to go and act like a child. She had ruined his day, obviously, by being responsible for his photos plastered all over _The Daily Prophet_.

And to top it off, she had gone and practically fallen for the attractive Weasley after just thirty-six hours. This fact startled her, but it was clear how much she wanted him.

After taking a deep breath, she rolled over, trying to focus on sleep, but none came.

Charlie was in a similar position, imagining how fantastic Hermione's hair would look spread across his pillow and how sexy it would sound to hear her calling his name.

"Charlie?" Hermione called into the darkness as she walked down the hallway.

"Hermione?" he asked, not sure if he had been imagining her voice.

She made her way to the edge of the couch where she paused and bit her lip.

"What do you need?" Charlie asked, flicking on a lamp.

Hermione put her hands on her hips, trying to make herself look convincing. "I'm not drunk, and it's kind of cold and lonely in your bed, and I want you to be there with me," she stated firmly.

Charlie eyed her firmly set jaw and determined look. His pyjamas looked even better on her than he had imagined, and she had just stated that she wanted him in bed with her.

"I want you," she added quietly, holding out her hand for him.

Charlie grasped her hand and stood, pulled her against him. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

"You said you were cold?" he asked with a wink and a smile, scooping her up into his arms and hugging her close.

"Much warmer now," she giggled, pressing her lips to his as he carried her into his bedroom.

* * *

_And up next is the bedroom scene ;) Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Paparazzi by WeasleyForMe_

_This is a (belated) birthday story for Clover Bay! Thanks for your patience! And thanks to Prince Charming for beta reading!  
_

_With her new celebrity status after the war, Hermione finds it difficult to maintain romantic relationships. But what if she is thrown into one inadvertently? With Charlie Weasley? A birthday gift for Clover Bay :)_

* * *

Hermione happily found herself back in Charlie's room, wrapped in his strong arms. She smiled up at him, accepting his playful kisses as his hands roamed across her back.

"Are you still too cold?" he asked, rubbing his warm palms along the bare skin of her lower back. He continued to inch his Chudley Cannons shirt higher on her waist as she shook her head no and bit her lip. "Well are you ready for bed?" he asked, running his fingertips in slow circles across the middle of her back.

As her head dipped back in pleasure, Hermione muttered, "Bed, yes. Sleep, no."

Charlie grinned and took the opportunity to nip the side of her neck. He slid his palms lower until he was cupping her rear end and scooped her up, causing her to yelp in surprise. Depositing her on the edge of the bed, Charlie turned off the overhead light in favor of a small table lamp.

When he turned back toward the bed, Hermione's demeanor had become a bit shy as she scooted to make room for him. Charlie sat next to her and leaned over for a kiss, taking her small hand in his. "Hermione, I want you, but I want to do whatever needs to be done to make you happy. If you're ready to go to sleep, tell me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not ready to sleep, silly. I'm just surprised by where we ended up after such a ridiculous day. I'm in your bed, about to pull your shirt off and toss it across the room," she told him with a wink.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured, positioning herself in his lap and running her small hands over his hard abdomen. She pulled his undershirt off and threw it over her shoulder, taking in his muscular form.

"Now how about you remove my other shirt," he whispered, gesturing to the orange Cannons shirt covering her body from his view.

With a devilish look, Hermione shifted herself slowly in his lap, and Charlie brought his hands up to her hips. She reached down for the hem of the shirt, and Charlie held his breath as she slowly pulled the fabric up to reveal her creamy, curvy body and perky breasts. After that shirt joined the other one on his floor, Hermione shifted in his lap again, brushing up against Charlie's ever-growing erection which was clearly showing through his boxer shorts.

"I'm glad it's gone… I was beginning to get a little jealous of the way my shirt was touching you," he told her with a wink.

Hermione giggled, resulting in her breasts bouncing around just enough to make Charlie's shorts feel a little painful. He ran his hands up to cup both glorious mounds, surprising Hermione and causing her to gasp at his intimate touch.

Before Charlie could take another breath, Hermione's arms were wrapped around his neck and her mouth had returned to his in a deep, searing kiss. Her tongue swept into his mouth, claiming him and driving him crazy, and all the while her body was pressed up against his; he wasn't sure how much he could take.

He swiftly turned them so that Hermione dropped onto her back, gazing up at him from the bed. Charlie was pleased to find that he had been correct; she looked like a sinfully sexy angel with her curly hair askew on his pillow. "Kiss me," she beckoned to him, reaching for his arms.

Charlie gladly obliged, leaning over to kiss her sweet lips and loving the way her hands drew erratic patterns along his back. She slowly let his fingers skim down his sides, sending a shiver through his body before reaching to grasp his manhood through his shorts. With a grunt, he allowed her to pull the boxers off, revealing himself fully to her.

As she ran her fingers along his length, Charlie's penis twitched in pleasure. "Enough of that, woman. You've got me all wound up," he snarled, grasping her wrists and holding them with one large hand against the pillow above her head.

She gasped and tried to free herself as Charlie used his other hand to pull her makeshift pyjama shorts off. He smirked as she lay bare before him, her skin creamy and perfect, and her eyes full of lust.

"Charlie," she moaned as he explored her breasts with his tongue, delving his free hand between her thighs at the same time, never releasing her hands.

"If you want me to stop, you'll have to tell me to," he teased, licking her pert nipple before blowing on it.

"Don't! Don't stop!" she demanded, twisting her hips until his fingers met her core. Hermione gasped as his fingers drew over her most sensitive parts. She was wet and ready, but Charlie nipped and teased her body until she was a quivering mess underneath him.

"Please," she whispered, and Charlie could take no further teasing either. He released her wrists and steadied himself to enter her. As he slid into her warmth, her hands reached up to grab his arms, and Charlie moaned as her body met his.

The pace was slow and steady and hitting Charlie in all the right places. Hermione, legs wrapped around his waist, even managed to find the spot at the back of his neck that made him go crazy.

"Feels…good…" he whispered against her cheek as he continued to thrust into her steadily. His hot breath on her face combined with the cool air of the room hitting her exposed flesh made Hermione shiver. She twisted her hips, needing to feel more of him, and making them both jolt in pleasure in the process.

"I want more," she gasped, and Charlie deftly unraveled her legs from around his torso and pulled her ankles up to his shoulders. As he pushed into her again, she cried out and shook with the beginnings of a climax.

Grinning, he filled her again, listening to her voice as it echoed around his room. He could feel himself losing control as he increased his speed, bringing them both to the edge of reason. His hands were tangled in her hair as he leaned over her, and Hermione's legs slid from their place on his shoulders as her broken cry filled his ears. With one final push he was finished and let his cheek come to rest on her chest.

"That was…" she muttered, both looking and feeling completely sated.

"Fantastic," Charlie finished, pulling Hermione into his arms once again. She nodded in agreement as she rolled over and curled up next to him, peppering his lips with kisses.

"Thanks for joining me and keeping me warm, but now I think you've made me too hot," she whispered with a smirk.

"You were plenty hot before I got to you. Now, it's late, princess. Let's get to sleep."

Charlie smiled and smoothed her hair away from her face. A soft blush covered Hermione's cheeks as she placed her head on his chest and eventually succumbed to sleep. Charlie flicked off the light and gathered her against his body. "Good night, love" he whispered into her hair as he drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

_I hope that was both sweet and spicy! What's up next for this lovely pair? Well, if you have any thoughts I would love to hear them and perhap_s _incorporate them into the story! _

_Thank you for reading... don't forget to review!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Paparazzi by WeasleyForMe_

_This is a (belated) birthday story for Clover Bay! Thanks for your patience! And thanks to Prince Charming for beta reading!  
_

_With her new celebrity status after the war, Hermione finds it difficult to maintain romantic relationships. But what if she is thrown into one inadvertently? With Charlie Weasley? A birthday gift for Clover Bay :)_

_

* * *

_

Hermione felt so warm and delightfully comfortable, she didn't want to let go of the pillow she had her arms wrapped around. But when she wrapped her arms tighter around the warmth, the pillow chuckled. Hermione cracked one of her eyes open to find that she was tangled around Charlie and her head was resting on his chest.

She blushed as she recalled the previous night's activities and tried to hide her cheeks from her lover.

"Morning, princess," he whispered with a lopsided grin.

She glared at the use of the pet name and raised her head to look around the room. "What time is it?" she asked hoarsely.

"Too early to get up," he replied, and Hermione saw that there was barely any sunlight peeking through the curtains.

Charlie ran his fingers through her curly hair as she rested her cheek against his shoulder and kissed his neck. Hermione enjoyed the way it felt to be snuggled up against Charlie's large, strong body. It had been too long since she'd felt so at ease with anyone; the past few years seemed like a whirlwind of discontent and loneliness. Part of her wanted to believe that Charlie might be different, but the rest of her was too terrified to think of him as anything more than a fling.

After awhile, she fell into a restful sleep as she listened to his steady breathing and felt his hand come to rest on her shoulder. When she woke once more, she was holding onto an authentic pillow, wondering where Charlie had gone. The clatter of dishes and the delicious aroma of pancakes answered her question, and she scrambled out of bed, quickly dressing in the borrowed pyjamas once more.

"Please tell me you are going to share those," she said, pointing to a tower of pancakes as she entered Charlie's tiny kitchen.

Charlie winked, untying his apron and tossing it on the back of a chair. "Only if you're willing to share some kisses," he replied with a wink in her direction.

Smiling, Hermione reached up and wrapped her hands around his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. His lips met hers, reminding her of the previous evening. One kiss soon turned to many, and the pancakes were forgotten.

"Let's go back to bed," she whispered as he released her lips and zeroed in on the side of her neck.

"Better idea," he growled, sending a wave of lust through Hermione as he grabbed her hand and led her to the shower.

If Hermione thought Charlie was a hot and steamy lover in the bedroom, the shower only served to add to his appeal. He seemed to cover every inch of her body with his hands and mouth, bringing her to the brink of climax, and then slowly making love to her until she was afraid her wobbling legs wouldn't hold her any longer.

She stood under the stream of warm water with Charlie's soapy arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her close against his chest. "Ready for breakfast, princess?" he whispered next to her ear.

Hermione's stomach rumbled, giving her away. "Yes, but I'm also not ready to get out of the shower yet," she told him, turning in his arms to face him.

As he kissed the tip of her nose, Charlie reached past her and turned the water off. "There will be plenty of time for showering in the future, but there won't always be a stack of award-winning, cinnamon pancakes waiting in the kitchen."

"Cinnamon?" Hermione asked, biting her lip in excitement. Charlie just laughed as he handed her a towel and his fluffy, blue robe.

Hermione wrapped herself in the warm robe and led a boxer clad Charlie back into the kitchen. An owl carrying the _Daily Prophet_ was tapping on the window next to the tiny table. Charlie opened the window and grabbed the newspaper while Hermione divided the cinnamon pancakes onto two plates and set them down with a carton of orange juice.

Charlie pulled his chair so he was sitting close to Hermione as he took a bite of his breakfast. "They're cold," he pouted, glancing at his companion.

"They're glorious!" Hermione announced with a grin as she took another bite. Her wet hair was dripping down onto his bathrobe which was several sizes too large for her. She looked sweet and silly and perfect sitting at his kitchen table. He shook those thoughts from his head and reached for the newspaper while she devoured her breakfast.

"Looks like you've worked up quite an appetite there," he murmured as he opened the _Daily Prophet_.

Hermione snorted. "Well, clearly it's your fault. First the bed, then the shower. Merlin only knows where you'll want to do it later, and I'm going to need to have enough energy." She blushed deeply when Charlie made steady eye contact with her.

"Would you like to stay here again tonight, Hermione?" His voice was sincere, holding no traces of sexual innuendo.

Then suddenly a headline in the news caught her attention and she groaned. "Look!"

Charlie followed to where she was pointing to a photograph of them from the previous evening, as they were ducking back into his apartment building together. The caption read _Hermione Granger Hiding Out in the Home of Charlie Weasley! _

"They won't quit!" Hermione cried, pulling the newspaper from his hands and continuing to read the article.

"Well at least they aren't lying about anything. You're definitely hiding out here," Charlie chuckled and pulled the newspaper back out of her hands and dropped it on the floor. "You didn't answer my question," he prompted, not caring about the photographers or newspaper.

Hermione bit her lip again before she answered. "Well I was hoping to invite you to my place, because well, you haven't seen it yet, and I thought we might have a good time if you wanted to spend the night."

Charlie's grin was bright enough to light up the room. He leaned toward Hermione and kissed her deeply. "Well then, let's get dressed and go!"

Puzzled, Hermione asked, "But aren't you at least a little embarrassed by all of the attention? Aren't you nervous about going outside?"

"Of course I'm nervous, but I'm more interested in seeing your apartment and spending time with you. And I'm definitely not embarrassed."

Hermione climbed into his lap, and he held her for a moment before scooping her up and carrying her back to his bedroom so they could dress. After she had slipped her pink heels back on, she took his hand and they headed for the door.

"Ready for this?" she asked.

"Now or never," Charlie replied as they stepped out into the sunlight.

* * *

_We are nearing the end... please review :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Paparazzi by WeasleyForMe_

_This is a (belated) birthday story for Clover Bay! Thanks for your patience! And thanks to Prince Charming for beta reading!  
_

_With her new celebrity status after the war, Hermione finds it difficult to maintain romantic relationships. But what if she is thrown into one inadvertently? With Charlie Weasley? A birthday gift for Clover Bay :)_

_

* * *

_

Hermione found it surprisingly easy to walk hand in hand out the front door of Charlie's flat and into the slightly dissipated crowd of photographers and fans. As soon as her pink heels hit the sidewalk, flashbulbs and questions were fired in their direction, and her confidence started to waver.

"Oh bugger," Hermione mumbled. "Why did we come out here again?"

"Because we aren't afraid of anything!" Charlie boomed rather loudly as he waved to some journalists. "Chin up, princess. It'll be over soon," he whispered to his companion who was clinging to his arm.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her. Hermione had donned her clothing from the previous day, only after altering the blouse with a colour changing charm; he didn't see much of a point, since everyone clearly knew she had spend the evening at his place. Regardless, she looked cute in the blue shirt and his old, oversized Muggle-styled sunglasses, like some sort of film star.

Hermione squeaked as an interviewer jumped in their path as they made their way briskly down the sidewalk toward Diagon Alley. Charlie, on the other hand, was simply amazed by how fast this man could walk backward while taking notes.

"Are you quite aware that you are one of many in a strand of lovers that Miss Granger has had since The War?" the interviewer asked Charlie, holding his notebook up to capture a response. "Are you aware, Mr. Weasley, of her tendency to leave multiple men in her wake as she flirts relentlessly every time she goes out?"

"I beg your pardon?!" Hermione gasped at the man's ludicrous questions. She could already feel the burning sensation behind her eyes as tears started to spring to the surface. They could say the most hurtful things about her. And this time they were saying them to Charlie. Didn't they know he meant something to her?!

Unluckily for Hermione, the interviewer now seemed more interested in her response, but she didn't want them to see her cry as she pushed the sunglasses higher on her nose. Luckily for Hermione, Charlie piped up once again in his booming voice.

"Sir, are you aware that I don't happen to give a damn about some supposed strand of lovers?" he asked in his best 'nosy interviewer' voice. Some of the other journalists began to scribble furiously on their notepads. "And, are you quite aware that your zipper is down?" Charlie added for good measure, causing the man to blush and bend to check the status of his trousers.

Hermione was unable to stifle her laughter as the flustered interviewer fell back behind them as they rushed along. Charlie smiled brilliantly for photographer after relentless photographer as he whispered, "Pick up the pace, princess," out of the side of his mouth.

"I'm trying!" she replied, pulling him quickly down her cobblestone street once they had passed Diagon Alley. "It's just up at the end of the block…. next to that other herd of photographers," Hermione added dejectedly as she saw another crowd waiting on her front steps. Another blinding round of flashbulbs erupted in front of them as Hermione pulled her keys from her pocket.

"Don't you people give up?!" she shouted over their many questions and comments.

"I don't think they heard you!" Charlie yelled to her as he muscled their way to the front door.

While she fumbled with the keys, Charlie blocked the crowd from bumping into her. They were like a bunch of boarhounds licking their chops at the sight of dinner, but Charlie still wasn't intimidated. In fact, Hermione was alarmed to find he seemed to be enjoying himself as she was finally able to turn the key in the lock and bypass her security charms.

"Thank you all so much for seeing us home safely!" Charlie yelled to the endless, noisy crowd. "We're just going to retire for a quiet afternoon. You've all been truly wonderful! Bless you! Bless you!" He waved to everyone with a bright smile, as if he were the Minister of Magic or even a clone of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Are you finished?" asked a bemused Hermione as she pushed the door open into her living room.

"What? I was having a good time!" Charlie whined as she slammed and locked her door, blocking out the flashbulbs and discourteous questions.

Hermione raised one eyebrow at her lover. "That didn't bother you?"

"Not really. Should it have?" Charlie asked as he started to saunter around her living room, checking out her collection of potted flowers.

"Honestly?" she asked quietly, scuffing the tip of her pink shoe along the edge of her area rug.

Charlie picked up a photograph of Hermione, Ron and Harry and examined it for a moment. "Honestly. It wasn't such a nuisance, Hermione. I know they are all full of dragon dung." He carefully placed the frame back where he found it and turned to face her.

"Well, you say that now…but they are relentless. They won't even let me-"

"Hermione, what is it going to take for you to believe me?"

He examined her right where she stood. She looked nervous as she bit her lower lip, and she could barely meet his eyes. Charlie closed the distance between them and ran his hands up her arms until they skimmed across her shoulders and came to stop as he cupped her cheeks. She finally met his deep blue eyes, but offered no words of her own.

"Would you believe me if I were to tell you that no woman has ever affected me as much as you have in just two short days?"

Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her ears at his words.

"Would you believe me if I told you that you've grown into the most glorious kind of woman, and I'm not afraid to give this a try if you're willing to?"

As her eyes fluttered closed, she pulled him against her until their lips crashed together. She felt dizzy and drunk and she almost sizzled with delight. Perhaps, with a bit of luck, this might work out.

"Yes, I would believe you." She whispered the promise against his lips and pulled back to smile up at him.

Charlie chuckled and scooped her up. "Good. I was more afraid of your response than I was of the rabid mob!"

Hermione laughed as he spun her around before depositing her back on her heels. "Hey, why did you buy those crazy pink shoes anyway?" he asked, eying the heels that peeked out of the bottom of her jeans.

"For Ron's wedding. They match my dress perfectly. And I don't care if they aren't at all practical. They happen to be cute." Hermione crossed her arms as if daring him to disagree.

"Would you accompany me?" Charlie abruptly asked.

"Accompany you? Where?"

"To Ron's wedding. As my date?"

Could she be Charlie's date? And his lover? And possibly his girlfriend? Well, not without losing her heart in the process. But would she mind losing that to him?

"I think that could be arranged," she answered with a firm nod, causing a lopsided grin to appear on Charlie's face.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. Everything would work out. He believed it and now he knew she did, too.

"Now will you take me on a tour of your castle, princess?" he asked teasingly. "We've been here for nearly a half hour, and I've only seen one room."

Hermione took him by the hand and led him toward the hallway.

"Oh, and make sure you spend plenty of time showing me around your bedroom," he added with a wink, for good measure.

"Charlie Weasley, you are relentless."

* * *

_I am so, so, SO sorry for the delay with this chapter! :\ Please bear with me and leave a reivew! There is one chapter left, and hopefully it will be posted within the next week!! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Paparazzi by WeasleyForMe_

_This is a (belated) birthday story for Clover Bay! Thanks for your patience! And thanks to Prince Charming for beta reading!  
_

_With her new celebrity status after the war, Hermione finds it difficult to maintain romantic relationships. But what if she is thrown into one inadvertently? With Charlie Weasley? A birthday gift for Clover Bay :)_

_

* * *

_

Hermione was a jumpy, twitchy mess from the moment she awoke on the day of Ron's wedding. For the past three weeks, she had spent nearly every night in the company of Charlie Weasley, but she still wasn't exactly sure where they stood. Sure, they were going to the wedding, together, but the rest was up in the air. And to top it off, she would be in the presence of every single one of Charlie's relatives, all of whom surely had a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_. She cringed as she recalled the most recent article title: _Conniving Granger or Gullible Weasley? _

Gently, she unraveled herself from Charlie's grasp as he continued to snore in her bed. She rolled out of bed, knowing full well that it would take an undermined yet large amount of time to tame her hair into the sleek up-do she had imagined. As she sat at her vanity, Hermione chuckled to herself. Bill, in typical older-brotherly fashion, had sent a note to Charlie, wishing him well and congratulating him on snagging Hermione. At least she had one sibling on her side.

A few days previously, Hermione had penned a letter to Ginny in anticipation of seeing her at the wedding. Ginny replied almost immediately, wanting more details about the illicit affair with Charlie. Hermione had to send no fewer than seven more letters promising Ginny that nothing scandalous was going on and explaining that she cared deeply for her friend's brother. Ginny was perhaps still skeptical, but Hermione knew she would come around.

"Come on," Hermione snarled as she pulled a dollop of Sleek-n-Shine through her frizzy locks. "Just stay down!" It was on rare occasions such as this when Hermione wished she had spent more time around Lavender Brown.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, princess?" Charlie asked behind her.

Hermione made instant eye contact with him in her vanity mirror and smiled. "Told me what?"

"That talking to your hair is the first sign of insanity," he assured her with a completely straight face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, if only it were as simple for me to get ready. You just have to throw on some dress robes, and out the door with you!"

Charlie bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I have something for you," he whispered, effectively changing the subject as he slipped a chain around Hermione's neck.

Hermione stared at her reflection in awe as Charlie moved his hands to reveal a shimmery, pink heart shaped charm hanging from the delicate silver chain. "It's lovely, Charlie!" she exclaimed, spinning in her vanity chair to embrace him.

"Well, I know that as the bride, today is Luna's day to shine, but I saw it in Hogsmeade and I knew it would match your dress and those crazy shoes. Now, you'd better get back to talking to your hair, or we'll be late," he told her with a wink.

Hermione settled back in front of her mirror, unable to stop smiling and looking at the heart that hung low on her neck.

* * *

True to fashion, Charlie took a five minute shower and was dressed and ready to leave in record time. Hermione slipped on her pink heels before spinning in place, her multicolored dress floating away from her legs in a pallet of pastel flowers. Charlie smiled in approval as he took her arm to Apparate them to the Burrow, and an instant later, they were surrounded by friends and family.

"So it is true!" Fred and George called in unison as soon as they saw Charlie arm-in-arm with the favorite topic of the paparazzi.

"Hello, boys," she greeted them, hugging them both in turn. "I haven't seen you two in ages."

"Well, perhaps if you stopped in the store once in awhile you would," Fred told her, false hurt marring his freckled face.

"Nah, they've been too busy shagging as of late. No time for shopping," George informed his twin, and they both shared a laugh as Hermione and Charlie blushed.

"Don't look so upset; we're just having a laugh," Fred promised.

"Yes, and we totally approve," George added, clapping Charlie on the back while Fred winked at Hermione.

"Oh! Neither of you have been hugged!" Molly Weasley announced, running out from under the pavilion where the wedding ceremony was to take place, and the twins seemed to vanish as their mother made a beeline toward their vicinity. Hermione held her breath, unsure about the reaction Molly would have at seeing her with Charlie.

She pulled her son into a bone-breaking hug. "Sweetheart, you really do need to visit more," she scolded Charlie, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair.

"And you," she said, turning to face Hermione, "you, well I knew all those things couldn't be true! The media blows everything out of proportion. I mean, you're no common trollop or tramp!"

"Mum!" Charlie yelled as he took in his date's obvious discomfort.

"Well, she isn't!" Molly defended. "Your father and I stopped reading those silly articles! But, it _is_ indeed a relief to see the two of you here, together." She hugged Hermione, and upon release, asked them, "So, will I be planning your wedding next, dears?"

"Oh, would you look at that! The ceremony is starting momentarily! See you later, Mum." Charlie tugged on Hermione's arm until they were out of conversation range of his mother. "Sorry about all that."

Hermione laughed. "Well it went much better than I thought it would! They don't seem to hate me!"

"My family could never hate you," he reassured her as they took two empty seats near the front of the decorative pavilion next to Ginny and Harry.

"Good to see you here," Ginny whispered to them with a warm smile just as the bridal processional began.

* * *

The wedding was a beautiful display of the love between Ron and Luna, and the reception was an auspicious event full of dancing and celebration. Hermione spun around the floor for song after song with Charlie until Ron cut in.

"You and Charlie, eh? I knew you couldn't resist the Weasley charm forever," he joked, pulling his best friend into a hug.

"I'm happy you approve." She smiled up at her friend as they danced and chatted. Luna had made him much more relaxed after their final years at Hogwarts. It was also pleasing to her to recall that Ron and Luna had made a few headlines of their own when they started dating, making Ron out to be the playboy of the century.

She laughed as he kissed her cheek and released her back into Charlie's arms. They danced to a few crazy muggle songs that she was fond of before heading off the floor. "My feet are killing me!" Hermione complained as they took their seats at one of the many tables.

She slipped her shoes off and wriggled her toes as Charlie leaned toward her and stole a kiss. "Ready to get out of here?" he asked, noting the dissipating crowd and his drunk father staggering around passing out cigars.

"I'm ready to go home and snuggle with you, yes," Hermione replied, eyes sparkling.

Charlie pulled her to her feet and gazed down into her wide brown eyes, suddenly aware of everything between them. He didn't even come close to minding all of the media attention, just as long as he had Hermione with him. He pulled her close, preparing to Apparate them both home. "I love you, princess," he whispered against her ear as they spun away.

"I love you back!" Hermione exclaimed once they had reached her living room. She tossed her shoes to the floor and flung her arms around Charlie. He smiled as he scooped her into his arms, and his lips met hers in the sweetest of kisses.

* * *

Months later, as Charlie sipped his coffee and read the _Daily Prophet_, he shook his head at the main article in the entertainment section: _London's Hottest Wizarding Couple Ties the Knot_.

"Hey, Hermione, come check this out," he called into the living room, and he held up the newspaper for her to see.

"How did they find out!" Hermione shook her head; evidently, their private ceremony hadn't been so private after all.

"Doesn't really matter," Charlie responded, tossing the paper onto the coffee table. "Now, how about some of my award winning cinnamon pancakes for breakfast?"

Hermione gently crawled into her husband's lap and kissed him deeply. "Hmm, I have another idea that will definitely help build up an appetite first."

Charlie immediately scooped her into his strong arms and headed for their bedroom. "Princess, you have the best ideas."

* * *

_The End! I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing! Please leave a review!_


End file.
